My Hero
by ksharpe
Summary: Frobisher kidnaps Patricia and trys to make her a sinner. Will Eddie save her? A story co-written by ksharpe and Gugie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever so please be nice or not I really don't care everyone has their own opinion. This story will be co-written with my cousin Mustacher. Hope you all like it.**

Patricia pov

I was walking back up to my room after just getting a midnight snack. When suddenly, I heard a loud crash. Then the whole world went black.

I woke up in the Gate House. Frobisher must have taken me! I have to find a way to escape. "No one will come for you now. Not even your precious boyfriend, Eddie." Said Frobisher.

"He will come for me!" I said.

"No he won't! He's got a new girl way better than you!" Said Frobisher.

"Your trying to make me jealous! Well nice try. It isn't going to work!" I said.

"Eddie's new girl is so much prettier than you! I mean really? Who would go for an ugly girl like you?" Said Frobisher.

I didn't respond. It was almost mid-day and I was very upset and jealous. Everything Frobisher said was true. Why would Eddie save me? I'm so ugly. There are so many other girls out their way better than me.

Eddie pov

I don't know where Yacker is. She wasn't at breakfast this morning and I haven't seen her at school. I was about to just ditch school to go look for her but I had a vision. It was Patricia with Frobisher. He was saying awful things to her. He's trying to turn her into a sinner! I have to save her!

Patricia pov

I had just started crying. I was so upset and The Patricia Williamson never cries. I looked at the clock. It was 11:55.

"Only 5 more minutes Patricia." Said Frobisher.

"Where is Eddie?" I thought.

"Patricia!" Yelled Eddie.

"Eddie!" I cried, "Help me!"

"Shut up!" Yelled Frobisher.

Eddie burst through the door and punched Frobisher in the face, knocking him out.

"Eddie! Thank God you saved me!" I said.

He pulled me into his chest and I just started sobbing.

"Shhh Yacker don't cry. You're okay. It's okay." He said.

I looked up at Eddie with my teary green eyes and said, "You're my hero."


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my first chapter;My account is mustacher. Katelyns15 will write the next chapter. ~Mustacher**

EDDIE'S POV

"You're my hero," she said.

After being kidnapped by Frobisher, Patricia was traumatized. I felt like such a bad guy for not watching over her. Now I'll have to watch her like a hawk. No one's ever going to try to take my yacker away from me ever again.

PATRICIA'S POV

After trying to escape from Frobisher, I was exhausted. Last night, I hadn't slept a wink. All I wanted was some sleep, but as we walked back to the house, Eddie wouldn't let me out of his sights.

"Eddie, I'm ok; I'm safe now," I tried.

"No," he began, "now that you've seen Frobisher he's going to try even harder to get you on his side."

I sighed because I knew this wouldn't be easy. "Eddie, everything's going to be alright. Let's just get back to the house and get some sleep." I tugged at his hand that was clasped to mine.

"But what if Frobisher tries to kidnap you while you're asleep? That's what he did the first time," he said wide-eyed.

"Eddie, I don't think Frobisher would try to get me two times in one night. You knocked him out remember?" I tried to convince.

"Yacker, what don't you get about I'm not leaving you?" Eddie laughed.

I sighed again knowing that he wouldn't let me sleep alone tonight. "Fine," I said in surrender.

EDDIE'S POV

"Fine," she gave up.

I realize that I'm being a bit over protective, but if I lost Patricia to Frobisher, I don't know if I'd be able to get her back. I'm not going to let Frobisher near her ever again.

I lead Patricia threw the woods the way I had came. I finally made my way to where the woods opened up to the Frobisher library. I originally went around the library and then ran towards the gatehouse, but now I wondered if it would be safer to just go through the tunnels and then come out in the cellar. I finally decided that Frobisher would go looking for us in the woods so we should go through the tunnels. I started to lead Patricia in the direction of the library.

"Where are we going now, doofus?" Patricia spoke.

"It's safer to go through the tunnels than to wander through the woods," I replied.

She must have thought so too because she didn't have a counter. I opened the door and was immediately taken aback by all the dust. I waved my hand around to try to clear the air and Patricia did the same. I found it strange considering we were in the library not even a year ago. This kind of dust should have been sitting here for at least 20 years. Strange.

I disregarded my thoughts long enough to open the secret door to the tunnels and lead Patricia and me in. I then saw no dust at all. We crawled through the tunnels until we could stand. There was barely any dust in the tunnels at all. My thoughts finally went into place as the tunnel door right behind us snapped shut. A locking sound clicked into place just as I turned around. Frobisher must have suspected that we would be in the library. There must be more booby traps in the library and all that dust was just a distraction.

I hit the door and confirmed it was locked well. I took a few steps back and then sprinted towards the door. At full speed, I crashed into the door without even moving it the slightest bit. I toppled to the floor feeling very drained. Patricia rolled her eyes then helped me up. She fished her phone out of her pocket then pressed it to her ear.

"No signal. Nice going, Weasel," Patricia barked.

"Hey, at least he won't come back until tonight and by then we'll be out of here," I assured.

"Ugh," Patricia muttered as she walked into the tunnels. I rolled my eyes and walked beside her. We walked passed a few rooms until we got to a dead end.

"What!?" I exclaimed.

"Last year there was a wall here, and Nina had to crawl through a another smaller tunnel with bugs and skulls to knock the wall down," Patricia explained.

"Oh ok, so I'll just crawl through the tunnel while you wait here," I smiled and my hand tightened around hers.

Patricia looked pale and she was breathing heavily. "What's wrong?" I worried. "Are you worried that Frobisher will kidnap you again because I promise that will never happen again, not with me here."

"Nope," she breathed.

My brow crinkled. "Then what?" She didn't reply, but her eyes watered. Now I was getting scared. "What is it, baby?"

She took a deep breath then said, "The tunnel that opens that door is on the other side of this wall."


	3. Chapter 3

**3rd chapter. I think this is way way to short. Sorry if its too short Review please! We love reviews! And please follow and favorite too!~katelyns15**

Eddie Pov

"So your saying the tunnel to open this door is on the other side of that wall?" I asked

"Sadly yes." Patricia said.

"Then how are we going to get out of here?" I asked.

"I don't know, use your osirian powers or something." Said Yacker.

" I can't just make my powers work. I have to touch something to have the vision!" I said.

"Well touch something then! I'm tired and want to get back to the house!" Yacker whined

"Oh quit your whining!" I said.

She just glared at me. Better not poke the bear any more than I have.

"Sorry. I shouldn't have said that." I apologized.

"It's okay." She said.

Just then I touch the door and we weren't in the tunnels any more. We were just in front of Anubis House.

"Woah! How did that happen?" Asked Patricia.

"I don't know! I guess I have more powers than I think i do!" I said

"Well I'm glad! I just want to sleep." She said with a yawn.

"Okay. Are we in your room or mine?" I asked with a grin.

"Eddie.." She said.

"You can't get out of this Yacker. I'm not letting you out of my sight!" I said.

"Fine. We'll sleep in your room. Your bed is more comfortable than mine." She said.

I just smiled and kissed her.


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok here's chapter 4. This is mustacher, hope you like it!**

EDDIE'S POV

We walked into the house ever so quietly and snuck around to the big, old grandfather clock in the hallway. It read 3:00pm. Everyone would get home at 4:30 so we had some time alone although we had to be quiet because victor was just upstairs. I texting Fabian "stay with your family tonight don't ask." I waited a few moments then my phone vibrated.

"Ok, but why can't I ever ask," it said. I laughed knowing exactly how Fabian would have said that.

I smirked as I replied,"Sibuna leader privileges."

"Who are you texting?" Patricia questioned.

"Telling Fabian to stay with his family tonight," I said,"why?"

"Just wondering,"she said. My brows crinkled. The Patricia Williamson I know never "just wonders."

"What did Frobisher do to you?" I asked,"You never told me what sin he tried to make you."

"He...he...,"Patricia's eyes watered,"He tried to make me jealous."

"What?" My voice went to higher octave.

"He made me feel awful," she said as she sat down in my chair,"He said all these terrible things to me and actually made me jealous. If you wouldn't have been there, I think I would be a sinner right now."

Now I was on the verge of tears. How dare he make my girl feel so bad! I walked up to where she was sitting and she jumped up. I instantly embraced her. I buried my face into her neck and she snuggled into my chest. I felt her start to cry on my chest and I let out a few tears myself.

PATRICIA'S POV

"If you wouldn't have been there, I think I would be a sinner right now," I said holding back tears. I tried to convince myself that what Frobisher said wasn't true, but there was a small part of me that believed every word. I looked up at Eddie and immediately felt worse. Eddie looked like a homeless puppy. Suddenly, he paced over to where I sat. As if it were an instinct, I jumped into his open arms. I was instantly enveloped in his warmth. That's when I let out the tears. I felt Eddie trying to keep it together, but not doing a very good job at it. After a minute or so, I pulled away to let out a yawn. Eddie looked just as tired as well. I was ready to get some sleep.

EDDIE'S POV

I rubbed my eyes as Patricia yawned. I placed my head on her shoulder and she tilted her head back. She was obviously tired. I yawned before closing the door and turning out the lights. Patricia obviously couldn't see in the dark and had no sense of direction because as soon as the lights turned off, she stuck her two hands up and started to randomly walk. She walked straight into a wall and jumped. I threw back my head and laughed.

"Well don't just stand there,"she snapped. I made my way through the darkness and took both of her hands in mine. I lead her over to my bed and laid her down. I tucked her in as if she was a little child before I scooted in next to her. It was around the middle of winter so even with the blankets on my bed, I was still cold. I wasn't worried about myself, though;I just didn't want Patricia to be cold although she obviously was.

"Are you too cold?" I worried.

"Eddie, I'm not a 3-year-old. I can live with a little cold," she said trying to impress. She then turned around so that she was not facing me. I scooted up a little then snuck up behind her and wrapped my arms around her stomach. She gasped and I pulled her closer to me. I could feel the tiny goosebumps on her skin. She turned around and buried her self in my warmth. Those tiny goosebumps on her skin disappeared within seconds. As she snuggled in to my chest, I felt my eyelids getting heavier and knew that within a few moments I would be asleep. Before I had the chance to fall asleep, I just faintly heard Patricia mumbling in her sleep.

"Eddie..."she muttered.

"Yes, Yacker?" I smiled.

"Don't ever leave..."she must have been half asleep.

"I won't and I'll never let Frobisher turn you into a sinner,"I said meaning every word I said.

"Promise," she said in a very faint voice.

I leaned in and kissed her forehead. "Promise"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 yay! I would have it up sooner but I'm really lazy. Lol I think this is my longest chapter! Enjoy!~katelyns15**

Eddie Pov

I woke up and it was probably dinner time. I looked around and realized I was alone. Patricia was not next to me like she was when we went to sleep. Panic set in me. What if Frobisher has kidnapped her again? I ran out of my room and saw that everyone was at the dinner table eating. Everyone except Patricia. I was growing more worried by the minute. "Has any one seen Yacker?" I asked.

"No." Said everyone

"I haven't seen her all day. She wasn't in our room this morning." Said KT

"We need to have a sibuna meeting. Now." I whispered in KT's ear. KT, Fabian, and Alfie followed me into Fabian's and I's room. I had to tell them what was going on.

"Eddie what's going on where's Patricia?" Asked Fabian.

"I think she was kidnapped by Frobisher for a 2nd time." I said.

"Kidnapped?" Said KT.

"For a 2nd time?" Said Alfie.

"Yes guys! He's trying to turn her into a sinner!" I said.

"Well we need to save her!" Said KT.

"I know. I'm really worried about what Frobisher is going to do to her after escaping." I said.

Patricia pov

This is so bad! I shouldn't have gotten up! I should have known it was Frobisher knocking on Eddie's door! He's kidnapped me again and he's really angry now.

"Well Patricia thought you could get away huh?" Frobisher said. I am so scared I think I'm shaking. "Are you scared Patricia? I'm not going to hurt you." He said with an evil grin.

Right then he just slapped me across the face. It hurt so bad tears sprung to my eyes. "That's for escaping. Don't try it again." Said Frobisher.

I looked away from him and just cried. I kept thinking about Eddie and how worried he must be. I miss him so bad. I hope he saves me soon. "It's 8 o' clock Patricia! Only 4 more hours till you'll be a sinner!" He said.

Eddie pov

"Okay guys we have about 4 hours we need a plan to get Yacker out of there." I said.

"Me, Fabian, and Alfie will distract Frobisher while you go save Patricia." Said KT.

"Why do we always have to do the distracting?" Said Alfie.

"Because Patricia's my girlfriend and I want to save her." I said , "Now let's go save her already!"

Patricia pov

I was about to give up hope when I heard this really loud crash. "Stay put! Don't move or there will be major consequences!" Said Frobisher.

I really hope that's Eddie!

"Yacker." I heard someone whisper.

"Eddie?" I said doubtfully.

"Is it really you?" I asked.

"Yes it really is me. Now let's get you out of here." He said.

He picked me up bridal style. I just giggled, but it was cut short. "Eddie what did you do with Frobisher?" I asked.

"I hit him over the head with a frying pan!" Exclaimed Alfie.

With Alfie I saw the rest of sibuna.

"Thank you guys for saving me." I said.

"Oh no problem." They said.

"Let's get back to the house." I said , "All this kidnapping is making me tired." I said.

"Anything for you Yacker." Said Eddie.

Then he kissed me.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry I didnt update today. I had CRCTs): Anyways here's chapter 6. Hope you like it. -Mustacher**

EDDIE'S POV

I carried Patricia back to the house while I thought. I felt like a superhero and a bad guy at the same time. I need to be more careful because today was another close call. If the group wouldn't have been there for me, Patricia might be a sinner.

As we walked back to the house, it seemed like the darkness had a way of becoming darker. The shadows loomed everywhere and the moon and the stars were nowhere to be found. Patricia looked serious in some deep thoughts so I planned to perk her up. I reached around her back.

"Do you feel that?" I asked in a teasing voice.

"What?" Patricia asked catching on.

"This!" I tickled her and she threw her head back laughing.

She squirmed and shook with laughter and finally got out "Stop, stop, I can't breathe!" I finally stopped and she situated herself in my arms.

"Jerk," she said once comfortable again.

"Um, I'm the one carrying you so I wouldn't be yacking...Yacker," I retorted.

"Fine...Slimeball," she said. I pretended I was about to drop her.

"Whoa!" I pretended while waving her back and forth.

"Hey!" She screamed. Her face just made me laugh. As soon as I started to laugh she hit me. With all the added weight of her in my arms, I lost my balance and fell flat on my bottom.

"I'd do better walking on my own two feet!" She said while getting up and dusting herself off.

"Yacker, come on, you hit me," I tried to reason while I stood up.

"Oh so now you can't even take a punch," she raised her eyebrows. She tried to walk away, but I grabbed her wrist and turned her towards me. I glanced over her shoulder to see where the group was and noticed they were several yards in front of us. Knowing that they couldn't see us, I crashed my lips into Patricia's soft ones.

Just seconds after we started kissing, Fabian called,"Eddie? What are you doing?"

I pulled away laughing. "Oh...nothing," I grinned. Patricia giggled and I held her hand as we caught up to the group.

Once we got to the house, we surveyed the hallway then retreated to Fabian and my room. Once the door was closed everyone released their breath.

"That was too close," Fabian sighed.

"Way to close," KT agreed.

"What are we going to do! That Frombie Zombie is trying to take Patricia!" Alfie panicked.

"Guys!" I tried to calm everyone down,"Let's just worry about tomorrow. Frobisher could come back tonight!"

"That's right," said Fabian.

"We can't fall asleep because that only gives Frobisher an opportunity to kidnap us," KT said.

"So...what do we do?" Patricia asked.

"We should take turns staying awake," I said.

"What about school?" KT said.

"Well, we might not get as much sleep, but we each still get some sleep, and this way Frobisher could never get us while we're asleep," Fabian helped me.

"Ok, there's 5 people here so one of us is going to have to stay up alone," Alfie said.

There was a silence where everyone looked around. "I'll do it," Fabian said rather awkwardly.

"Ok, so me and Patricia will take the first shift, then KT and Alfie, then Fabian you take the last shift," I said.

"Sibuna?" Everyone nodded.

"Sibuna," we all said.

Within a few minutes, everyone except me and Patricia were asleep. I reached into my drawer and pulled out a deck of cards. Before we new it, Patricia and I were already 20 games deep in Old Maid.

"Ok, this is boring," Patricia said as I shuffled for our 21st game.

"Do you want to play another game?" I suggested.

"No," she said quickly.

"Then what do you want to do?" I asked.

"We only have 20 minutes left," she shifted over to me,"Let's just talk."

I crinkled my brow and smiled. "About what," I asked being genuinely curious.

"I don't know," she replied,"Anything." I sat back while she crawled over to me. She sat right next to me and placed her head on my shoulder closing her eyes. I thought for a second. Anything was a broad range. After a few seconds of thinking, I thought of what I had been wanting to ask her for a while.

"Yacker?" My voice cracked.

Patricia laughed at my voice before saying,"Yes, squeaky-voice?"

"That was the best you could do?" I said raising my eyebrows.

"Whatever! What do you want?" She said in a teasing voice.

I took a deep breath before asking her,"When did you fall for me?"

"What do you mean?" She tilted her head on my shoulder.

I took her hand. "I mean when did you start liking me?"

She sighed. "I don't really know. You snuck up on me," she brushed my knuckles with her thumbs.

"Ok, then when did you know that you liked me?" I couldn't help grinning while I questioned her.

She didn't answer right away. She thought for a second then said,"When we danced for the first time."

I smiled remembering every detail. "I'm just a tin can in front of a tank," I teased.

"Shut up," she laughed. She threw back her head to look at me. I laughed at how ridiculous she looked. I couldn't resist so I just leaned in and kissed her. I could feel her smiling into the kiss. I couldn't help but smile too.

Out of the blue, an alarm rang right in my ear. "Ah!" I screamed. Everyone popped up and laughed.

"Niiiice," Patricia teased.

"Now it's your turn to shut up," I grinned while my face turned a bright, crimson color.

"Alright guys," KT stood up and stretched,"It's me and Alfie's turn. You two can go to sleep now."

I was relieved to finally get some sleep. Patricia and I scooted over to a spot on the floor against the wall and I grabbed a blanket. Patricia situated her head on my chest while I covered us both in the blanket. I was immediately even more tired, but I managed to hear Patricia murmur.

"Tomorrow, I ask you the questions," she whispered so that KT and Alfie wouldn't hear.

I smirked and managed to say,"Can't wait." I took a deep breath and closed my eyes before blindly wandering into sleep with Patricia's hand in mine.


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm sorry this is so short! Anyway I just realized that I haven't ever put a disclaimer on the story So gugie and I do not own house of anubis we only own the plot. peace. Yolo~katelyns15**

Patricia pov

I woke up and it was still a little dark outside. I couldn't sleep. I'm having night mares about Frobisher taking me again. I should tell Eddie but I'm afraid he'll think I'm weak. I guess I should try and get some more sleep. I have to go to school tomorrow.

Eddie pov

I woke up to the sun shining and Yacker sleeping peacefully next to me. She looks so much younger when she's asleep. I'm pretty sure it's out about time to wake everyone up. "Hey! Everyone get up!" I yelled. Haha that'll get them up. Everyone started groaning except Yacker. She hit me. "Ow Yacker! Jeez!" I said.

"I was sleeping you doofus!" Yelled Patricia.

"You have to get ready for school Yacker." I said.

"What? I have to go to school today?" She asked.

"Yes that's the only way for me to keep an eye on you at all times." I said , "Now go get ready."

"Okay." She said, "I will." I was really worried about keeping up her all day.

Patricia pov

I went up stairs to go get ready. I took a shower, blow dried my hair, curled it, then I did my make up. After that I put on my regular lace tights and school uniform. Now I'm heading down stairs to eat breakfast.

"Well it's good to have you back Trixie. Where have you been?" Asked Jerome.

"I was somewhere." I said. I sat down next to Eddie and he put his arm around me. I smiled and kissed him.

Maybe nothing bad would happen today. Eddie makes me feel so safe, I can't help but feel that way.

I was done eating so Eddie and I walked to school together. But I stopped right before we got to school. I was afraid. "Eddie." I said , "What's gunna do when she sees me.?"

"Hey. It's okay. I won't let her get anywhere near you. I promise okay?" He said. I just nodded my head. I was really afraid of her. She could take me during lunch. Or during her class or in the hall way. I was so scared. I really don't want to be here. I think Eddie notices this but I would never tell him.

Eddie and I just sat down in 1st period. Business studies. With . She gave some stupid worksheet that's probably waste of my time.

Soon 1st period was over. As I handed in my worksheet I got really nervous. "Patricia can I see for a second?" Said .

"She won't stay after class with you with out me right next to her." Said Eddie.

"Why?" Said . Like she didn't already know!

"You know why." Eddie said. And with that we walked out of 's class room.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys, sorry I haven't updated in a while. Today is my last day of CRCT so after this hopefully I'll be able to post more. -Mustacher**

EDDIE'S POV

"You know why," I spit at Denby. As soon as I said that, she put on a look. I sort of smirked and then ushered Patricia out of the room and then through the hallway.  
"Did you see the look on her face!" Patricia beamed. I laughed because her accent was just so strong.  
"Ya, I have that affect on most people," I said with a smile.  
"Oh please," Patricia joked. I laughed once more and she pushed me back so I flew into the lockers. I bounced back and put my arm around her shoulder and squeezed her as if I was hugging her.  
"Get off me, pig!" She struggled to remove my arm, but we both knew that she wasn't stronger than me.  
"Come on, don't you want me to protect you?" I flashed her some puppy-dog eyes.  
"I didn't say you could squeeze me to death, you moron!" She continued to duck and squirm, but my arm remained around her shoulder. I finally got tired and let her go.  
"You cockroach," she said as she stepped in between me and my locker.  
"At least I'm the only guy that can keep you on your feet," I grinned. She sighed and looked down quickly.  
"Oh my gosh, we're going to be late," she got her books and harshly slammed her locker.  
"Since when have you cared?" I asked.  
"I just don't want Denby to have an excuse to talk to me. You know how she is; she would probably say she was going to talk to me about being late then she would take me," she explained.  
"Well...ok," I got her reasoning, but I didn't even want to go near any adults. It seemed like they were against us.  
I grabbed Patricia's hand and she pulled me into our second period. Kill me. I mean I'm never going to need these mindless math equations. I felt myself dozing off, but forced myself to stay awake for Patricia. I was still clasping to her hand. Suddenly, Fabian bursted through the door. He had a free period at this time, but why was he here?  
"Em, pardon me. Can I speak to Patricia and Eddie?" Fabian talked unusually fast.  
"Hurry," she nodded at us. Patricia and I rushed into the hallway and Fabian closed the door.  
"What is it now?" Patricia breathed.  
"Victor's done a room search," Fabian said. I went back in my memory. For once, I actually thought we had nothing to worry about. I couldn't remember anything that was hidden in our rooms at the time.  
"So what?" I replied.  
"So what!" Fabian fumed. "Aren't you forgetting something?"  
"Well apparently yes!" I screamed.  
"What is it Fabian?!" Patricia said in the calmest voice she could put on.  
"It's Nina's locket! It's gone!" Fabian's face was pale.  
"Oh no!" Patricia yelled.  
I finally realized why it was so bad. I remembered that every time we had rescued Patricia we had used the locket. It would take us ten minutes longer to get to the gatehouse without the locket and we didn't even have that time to spare.  
"I'm becoming a sinner, aren't I!" Patricia's eyes watered,"Now you can't save me!"  
"Yacker!" I put on sympathy,"I promised that you would never become a sinner and I meant it!"  
A few tears escaped her eyes, but she nodded. I'll just have to keep an eye on her. That sounds simple, right?  
"Ok we'll talk some more later," Fabian said as he looked through the window in the class door.  
"Ok," I nodded,"Sibuna?"  
"Sibuna," we said with our hand over our eye.  
At last, Patricia and I returned to our class only to walk in on more endless equations. Patricia and I wandered back to our desk and got out our notes, trying to disregard what just happened. In the back of my mind, I could still hear the teacher muttering on about math, but my mind couldn't help thinking about what had just happened. The bell finally rang and released us. As always, I walked out of the classroom, Patricia's hand in mine, with a plan on my mind.


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry this took so long. I spent most of the weekend hanging with my friends so I really didn't have time to write. If you guys ever want anything to happen in the story or you have some suggestions on what to do next private message me or Gugie(Mustacher) We'd love to hear what you have to say.~katelyns15**

**Disclaimer: We don't own House Of Anubis. **

Eddie pov

We had gotten through the rest of the day with out Patricia being taken, but the only thing I could think about was getting Nina's locket back. We have to figure out where Victor is hiding it. Maybe it's in the Gate House or could it be in Victor's office? "Hello? Earth to Eddie!" Said Patricia.

"Sorry. I was thinking about how to get the locket back." I said.

"Well let's have a Sibuna meeting. We can all brain storm together." Said Patricia.

"Yeah. That sounds good." I said. We started walking down the stairs heading to mine and Fabian's room. KT, Fabian, and Alfie were already down stairs so we just grabbed them on the way. "Guys sibuna meeting. Now." I said.

"We need to find a way to get Nina's locket back." I said.

"We know that, Eddie." Said Fabian.

"So does anyone have any ideas?" I asked.

"Well," Said KT, "First we need to figure out where the locket is."

"Exactly what I was thinking." I said.

"So for now let's keep an eye out for it," Said Alfie, "We can snoop in Victor's office and see if it's there."

"And if it's not there.." Said Fabian.

"Well we can look for it at The Gate House." Said Patricia.

"No." I said, "There's no way I'm letting you go anywhere near The Gate House without protection."

"I don't need a bodyguard." She said.

"Uh yeah you kinda do." I said, "I'm not going to let them take you again."

"Fine just don't let me go alone." She said. After she said that I kissed her.

"Eww." Said KT, "Get a room you guys!"

I just winked and said, "Maybe we will." Patricia giggled after that. She never giggles.

"Okay enough of that we need to start looking for the locket." Said Fabian.

"Yeah so tonight we sneak into Victor's office and look for it and if it's not in there it's probably in The Gate House." I said.

"Are we all taking turns sleeping again?" Asked KT.

"Yes we have to keep our eyes on Patricia. We can't let Frobisher take her." I said.

"He won't get me Eddie, not again." Said Patricia.

"I know that." I said.

"Why are you so sure of yourself?" Asked Patricia.

"Because you have me and all of sibuna protecting you." I said.

"Yeah." Said KT, "We would never let anything happen to you, Patricia."

"Thanks guys really." Said Patricia, " I know it's a pain to for you all to keep an eye on me."

"Your welcome Trixie." Said Alfie.

"Hey I think dinners ready." I said.

"Great." Said Alfie, "I'm starved."


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry** **it took so long. Ive got to do a lot of work for finals, but anyway here's chapter 10. -Mustacher**

**PATRICIA'S POV**

After dinner, I slumped up to my room and gathered my pillow and a blanket. I was really tired because of the lack of my usual sleep. I really wish that we didn't have to take turns sleeping. I mean, it was a good idea, but I think on the inside everyone's dying for rest. I may have to speak to everyone about that.

I hurried down the stairs and into Eddie's room to find all the other Sibunas already there. It was no surprise that everyone was already yawning and resting their heads in their hands.

"Ok, listen up," I started,"No one here is getting enough sleep. I mean look around, everyone just wants a good night's sleep."

"I mean this was a good idea, but we can't do this every night," I continued," We'll go insane!"

Eddie was yawning, but then stood up. "We have to keep you safe, Yacker, and this is the only way."

"No, it's not the only way," I retorted.

"Why don't we just gather here and then lock the door?" Alfie asked. I whipped my head around to Eddie.

"I..I guess we could do that, but tonight we need to scope out Victor's office, remember?" Eddie said.

"Ok, but for now let's all get some rest," said Fabian.

"Agreed," said KT. We all separately lay down and we were all asleep within 5 minutes.

EDDIE'S POV

On the inside, I couldn't help but agree with Patricia. I was dying for rest, but I knew I wouldn't get a good nights sleep tonight. I lay down and within a minutes, I was out cold.

At 1:00AM, I awoke to an alarm. I sat up quickly to make sure everyone was here. Luckily, Patricia was still in the room as was everyone else. We all got up and stretched as we thought of the task at hand. I creaked open the door and peaked my eye out. The cellar door was open. That means that Victor must be in the cellar, so his office is empty!

"Victor's in the cellar," I whispered.

"Great, then let's go to his office," Fabian responded.

I grabbed Patricia's hand and pulled her out into the hallway. Everyone else followed us as we stepped up the stairs. When we got to the top, I turned my head in every direction to make sure Victor wasn't there.

"Alright guys let's go," I ran to Victor's office and leaned down to pick the lock. I did it within a few seconds and the door swung open. We spilled into the room and looked at every single thing. We searched for about 15 minutes still without seeing Victor, and still not finding the locket.

"Ugh, it's not here!" Patricia whined.

"Maybe it's in the gatehouse," said Alfie.

"Should we go there tonight?" KT questioned.

"I don't know. We've already done a lot tonight," Fabian said shifting from one foot to another.

"No, let's just get it over with," I disagreed.

"I'm with Eddie, let's just do it," Patricia said.

"Ok, so what's the plan?" KT asked.

"Easy, we'll just sneak into the gatehouse, look for the locket for a little while, then leave," I said.

"Then let's go!" Alfie exclaimed.

The gang and I raced out of the house and through the path through the woods toward the gatehouse. We finally arrived at the front door and pushed in the code. Luckily, team evil didn't change the pass code again.

We walked into the door and I noticed that my plan wasn't very thorough. "Ok, let's split up. Patricia and I will look upstairs and you guys look downstairs," I said in a casual manner.

"Doesn't this seem a little familiar?" Alfie laughed.

"Yes shaggy, now let's go," Fabian rolled his eyes.

Patricia and I quietly strolled up the stairs keeping watch of everything. It was so quiet, I could hear my own heartbeat. I was surprised that Patricia couldn't hear it just as well as I could.

"Ok, let's start looking," I said reluctantly not knowing what I'll find in this spooky gatehouse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11! Score! Anyway enjoy the story!~katelyns15**

**Disclaimer: We do not own House Of Anubis.**

Patricia pov

As we were snooping around the Gate House looking for the locket, I was yawning starting to fall asleep.

"Eddie." I yawned

"Yeah?" He said.

"I'm really tired. Can I just go back to the house?" I asked hopefully.

"No way, Yacker." He said , "I'm not letting you out of my site!"

"Uhh fine. But if I fall asleep you're carrying me back to the house." I said.

Eddie pov

Oh Patricia. She looks beautiful when she's whining. "Of course I will, Yacker." I said, "We need to get back to looking for the locket." I said.

"Yeah I guess we do." Said Patricia.

We continued looking all over the upstairs and didn't find anything. "Maybe they are having better luck down stairs." I said.

"How's it coming down here?" I asked.

"Not any better than it is up there." Said KT.

"Well we have to find Nina's locket." Said Fabian.

"We know, Fabian." I said, "We are trying our best."

"Maybe Victor is wearing it." Said Patricia.

"Maybe." Said Alfie.

"Well we for sure know it's not here. We have looked everywhere and can't find it." I said.

"Let's just go back to the house and snoop around their some more." Said Patricia.

"Sounds good to me." I said.

As we walked back to the house, Patricia was yawning all over the place. She must be really tired. "Here, Yacker let me carry you."

"Okay." She yawned. I picked her up bridle style with ease. We were almost to the house and Patricia fell asleep.

"Hey guys I'm just going to leave Patricia in my room to sleep while we look." I said.

"Okay." They said.

I laid her down gently so I wouldn't wake her. Patricia looks so beautiful when she's asleep. I kissed her forehead and left the room.

"Okay guys what did I miss?" I asked.

"We found the locket!" Said Fabian.

"Really?" I said.

"Yeah look!" Fabian said, showing me the locket.

"That's awesome. Where was it?" I asked.

"There was a loose floor board. I popped it up and the locket was there." Said Fabian.

"Okay well I think we should all go to bed, we need the sleep." I said.

We all headed down to my room and we couldn't believe what we saw. An empty bed. No Patricia in sight.

**Oh cliffhangers! Don't hate me! Please review!~katelyns15**


	12. Chapter 12

** Hey! It's gugie(mustacher) again! Here's chapter 12 for ya. A limit short but please review! -Mustacher**

PATRICIA'S POV

I trudged from the bathroom and back to my room. When I entered the room, I saw no one. I guess they're still looking for the amulet. I sat down on Eddie's bed and picked up a magazine that was placed on his bedside table. It was full of punk, rocker stuff and some musical instruments. I breezed through it within a minute and put it back where it was.

"Where is everyone?" I thought. I dipped my head out of the door and glanced into the hallway. No sign of anyone. I then remembered that Eddie had his phone. I fished my phone out of my pocket and speed-dialed Eddie. He picked up almost immediately.

"Hello?" I said.

"Patricia! Where are you!" He screamed into the phone.

"In my room?" I said confused.

"In your room?! Thank God! I've been looking all over for you!" He breathed.

"

"I just went to the bathroom. I'm just looking for you right now," I sighed.

"When I went in your room, you weren't there, but lock the door right now! I'll be there in a few minutes," he assured.

"Ok, but keep me on the phone until you get here," I said as I locked the door.

"Ok, wait," his voice trailed off," you're in your room?"

"Ya," I replied.

"Are you sure?" He asked.

"I'm pretty sure I know where I am," I spit. What kind of ridiculous question was that?

"No, it's just...I'm looking at you right now in the packing lot," he whispered.

"What!" On the inside I knew he was not looking at me. I knew who he was looking at and I couldn't imagine why he would be looking at her because she's not supposed to be here.

"Piper," I whispered under my breath.

"Should I get her?" Eddie asked still whispering.

"Yes bring her here," I said quickly.

"Ok," he said normally. I heard him get up and start walking. Suddenly, his footsteps stopped and I heard his voice faintly through the phone, as well as Piper's. After a while, I couldn't hear the voices anymore.

"Ok, I'm at the door. You can open it now," he said. I unlocked the door and Eddie jumped in. He hugged me and even swung me around in the process.

"I thought I had lost you to Frobisher!" He said into my hair.

"Eddie! It's ok! I'm here with you!" I reassured. He then pulled back and revealed his teary-eyes.

"I know, you're safe; you're here with me," he sniffed. I looked into his eyes, but then noticed someone over his shoulder.

"Piper had seen us the whole time?!" I thought. My face instantly turned crimson.

"Ok sis, you've got some explaining to do," I announced.


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry this took so long! Enjoy!~katelyns15**

**Disclaimer: We do not own House Of Anubis.**

Patricia Pov

"What are you doing here?" I asked.  
Piper is here. Great. Just what we need right now.

"Well I may or may not have gotten kicked out of music school." Said Piper.

"You what?" I said. This can not be happening right now.

"I called mom and dad. They said I could go to school here for a while." She said.

"Yeah but that's a big problem right now." I said.

"Why?" She asked.

I explained everything to her. And when I say everything, I mean everything.

"Why didn't you tell me this before?" Asked Piper.

"I don't know. I didn't want to put you in danger." I said.

"Well now I have to keep an eye on both of you. That's going to be easy." Said Eddie.

"We have to tell the rest of Sibuna." I said.

"I know. Let's do it tomorrow." Said Eddie.

"Yeah we need to go to bed." I said.

"Come on Piper." I said, "Your staying in Eddie's room with me and the rest of Sibuna."

The next day

When Piper and I came downstairs for breakfast most of the house was starring. Everyone was wondering why Piper was here.

"Okay listen up everyone!"I said, "Piper is going to be here for probably the rest of our years here, so get used to it." Alfie smiled at Piper and Piper smiled back. Ew. Gross. Alfie and Piper!

"Okay Piper. Alfie. Stop undressing yourselfs with your eyes!" I said. They both turned red after I said that. "Piper you have to stay with one of us at all times okay?" I said.

"Got it." Said Piper.

We got to school and everyone was starring. Again. This is getting annoying. "Come on you people! You all act like you've never seen a twin before!" I said. They all instantly looked away.

First period yay. . If she takes Piper so help me god she'll regret it. We walked in and I tried to be as un noticeable as possible. It didn't work. " !" Said , "Who is that with you?"

"This is my twin, Piper." I said.

"How lovely. One more sinner." She mutter under her breath.

"I heard that! You won't lay a hand her!" I said.

"Watch me!" She said. After that I took Piper and we sat down. This is going to be a lot harder than I thought.


	14. Chapter 14

**Ok this is gugie(mustacher). Sorry it took so long but now it's summer so there will be a lot more updates. There might even be another update todayfrom katelyns15. Wellanyway thank you so muchfor reviewing we love our reviewers! Heres chapter 14:**

Patricia's POV

I couldn't even believe that Ms. Denby said that! I didn't even know what to do! I was seriously considering talking to Mr. Sweet. I just didn't know what to do! I was seriously feeling sick after Denby said that. I decided to go back to the

house and just sit in Eddie's room until he came back.

I was sitting quietly on Eddie's bed impatiently waiting for someone to return. Just then Eddie came through the door.

"Yacker," he smiled and greeted me by calling me names.

"Yes, slimeball?" I said with a similar smile.

"I've got a plan," he hinted.

"Then you'd better sit down," I put in.

"Ok, here it is. What if Piper pretended to be you? Then, Mrs. Denby would take Piper instead of you!" My heart sank and I slapped him across the face.

"Are you always an idiot, or just when I'm around?!" I cried.

"What?" He questioned.

"Are you asking me to sacrifice my sister for myself!" I exclaimed.

"Well," he shifted uneasily,"I don't know."

Yet again, I punched him. "Ok, I guess it was stupid," he admitted. My eyes watered and I whipped my head around so he wouldn't see, but of course, he did.

"No, please no!" Eddie whined,"I'm sorry, it was so stupid! I'm sorry!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me into him.

"I would think my boyfriend would know a little more about how I feel, Eddie!" I said, struggling to remove myself from his arms.

"I know, I'm sorry," he said. I was still for a moment until I stopped crying. His heartbeat sounded against his chest. I then became aware of every tiny, little sound that echoed through the room. I could hear Eddie's breathing, his heartbeat, and even his stomach. I realized how big a deal I was making out of nothing. I turned over so I was facing him and leaned into his face.

"Eddie, I'm so sorry; I was being stupid," I whispered against his skin.

"No, I'm sorry. Im the stupid one. It was a stupid idea and I should have never even brought it up or thought about it. Can you forgive me, Yacker?" He put on a grin that would have persuaded anybody.

All I could do was smile and lean in even closer. After kissing him for several minutes, I replied, "Does that answer your question?" He giggled and nodded.

"So why aren't you at school?" Eddie said regaining his

seriousness.

I reached back into my memory to remember my previous thoughts. "I thought I was going to be sick after what Denby said to me. I was this close to telling Sweetie, but I don't know if he'd even take me seriously," I shrugged.

"I think he would take his son's girlfriend pretty seriously," Eddie teased.

"Ya sure," I laughed it off," but wait, maybe he'd take his own son more seriously."

"What?" Eddie, of course, had no idea what I was thinking, but I stood him up anyway.

"Come on Eddie, it's time to have a talk with dad," I said.

I dragged him back to school despite his reluctance. We snuck into school and tip-toed through the quiet hallways, ducking under door windows. I reached Sweetie's door and stopped.

"Ok, I need you to tell your dad that we think we're in danger. Denby, Victor, and Robert could kill us!" I alerted.

"Ok, I'll try," he sighed and gave me his jacket to hold. He closed his eyes and sighed one more time before taking one last look at me and then knocking on the door.

Eddie's POV

"Enter!" Dad's voice sounded different than normal. I turned the knock and entered the atmosphere. It was much less welcoming than normal, just as the voice.

"What is it Edison?" Dad said carelessly. I winced.

"Hello to you too, dad," I said sarcastically.

"I don't have time for hello's, Edison. What is it?" She said in all seriousness.

"Dad, I need to talk to you about something really important," I began.

"Yes," Dad spoke, but fidgeted with something on his side of the desk all the while. It was like he wasn't even listening, and that's actually not like him.

"Well, I just don't feel safe around Denby...and Victor," I said uneasily.

"Why ever not?" He suddenly showed some interest.

"I don't know;it's just a feeling. You know the whole osirian thing," I shifted feeling uncomfortable in his office.

"I'm sure it's just your imagination, dismissed!" He said

without warning.

"but dad I wasn't-"

"I said dismissed!" His eyes widened. I took the hint and exited the room without feeling satisfied.

Patricia's POV

I could hear only faint whispers from the other side of the door. Not short after entering, Eddie escaped the office. He looked pale and drained.

"Something's wrong," he whispered.

"What?" I did not want more bad news, but I knew I was going to get some more. Eddie took my hand and led me to the janitor's closet. He closed the door silently and put one finger over my lips.

"Before you yack, just let me explain," he declared. I held in what I had to say and breathed. He started again.

"When I got in there, dad totally ignored me until I mentioned Victor and Denby. Then he just told me to get out," he explained.

"That's really weird," I agreed.

"Ya and another weird thing is that he kept calling me Edison. He usually calls me Eddie at least once," he stated.

I snickered at his name. "Edison Sweet," I giggled. Sometimes I totally forget his name.

"Ya ya, too funny," he joked, "Alright I think it's class change; we can sneak into the crowd."

"Ok let's go," I said. We yielded into the crowd of people in the hallway and somehow we got pulled away from each other. We were pushed all the way back to Sweetie's office. Stupid freshmen. I noticed I still had Eddie's jacket so I snuck up next to his ear.

"Mr. Sweet, aren't you forgetting something," his head whipped around at my words.

"Ugh, don't call me that," Eddie chuckled. He swiped his jacket from me and said, "Please tell me you're not going to be that kind of girlfriend that takes all your hoodies and never gives them back. This school stuff is expensive!" We laughed together.

Finally, we said our goodbyes and he went to his class. I stood there standing for a moment not wanting to go to class when something caught my eye. Out of the corner of my eye, from inside Sweetie's office, I thought I could just make out two red eyes staring straight at me.


	15. Chapter 15

**Here's chapter 15. Sorry if its short. Btw I changed my name on fanfiction to ksharpe. Since its summer we will probably update more than once a day. Enjoy!~ksharpe**

Patricia's Pov

I couldn't believe what I just saw. a sinner? " Eddie." I said nervously, " Your dad...he's a sinner."

"What?" Said Eddie.

"I just saw his red eyes." I said.

"Are you kidding Yacker because it isn't funny." He said.

"No Eddie this is not a joke!" I said, "I saw his eyes! They were red!"

"My dad? A sinner. He can't be." He said.

"I'm sorry, Eddie." I said.

"Well now that's one more person who can take you and Piper. What are we gunna do now?" He said.

"I don't know. This is just so bad, Eddie!" I said, "What are we gunna do? We can't trust any of the adults here and most of them are out to get us. I just can't do this any more!" I said. I was starting to get upset. I just can't take this.

"Shhh. It's okay, Yacker." Said Eddie.

"No Eddie! It's not going to be okay!" I cried.

" . Edison. Don't you too have classes to get too?" Said .

"Yeah dad. We're going." Said Eddie.

"Eddie I'm really scared." I said, "And I'm never scared, but this is getting way out of hand. It's not safe for any of us anymore." I said.

"Hey. Don't be scared. I would never let anything happen to you. Ever." He said.

"I know but I'm not just scared for myslef. I'm scared for Piper. Scared for the rest of sibuna. They are in danger too." I said.

"We need to have a sibuna meeting later." Said Eddie.

We got through the rest of our classes without anything bad happening. I just hope it stays that way.

Line break (still Patricia's pov)

"Okay this whole thing is getting way out of hand. It's not safe for any of us any more. We need to stop all this." I said.

"How are we going to stop Frobisher?" Said Fabian.

"I don't know." I sighed.

"I have an idea." Said Eddie.

"What?" I said.

"Let's call Nina back here. Maybe she can help us." Said Eddie.** (A/N the whole osirion and chosen one can't be together crap doesn't apply in this story. Your welcome)**

"I guess we could call her." I said.

"Okay then it's settled. Let's call Nina!" Said Eddie.


	16. Chapter 16

**Another new chapter! Yay! Enjoy and Thank you all for the reviews! We love reviews!~ksharpe**

Patricia pov

"Are you calling her, or should I?" I said.

"I'll call." Said Eddie.

Eddie pov

I dialed Nina's number on my phone. It rang and rang then she finally answered.

"Hello?" Said Nina.

"Nina! Thank god! We need your help!" I said.

"With what? Another mystery ?" She said.

"We'll sorta." I said, "Frobisher was awakened and now he's evil. He's trying to make Patricia and the rest of us into sinners for the god Ammut."

"Do you need my help?" She asked.

"Yes we do. Please come back Nina. We need you." I said.

"Okay. I'll be there in a couple of days." She said.

"Great thanks Nina!" I said. Then I clicked the end button.

Patricia pov

"Well? What did she say?" I asked.

"She's coming back to help us!" Said Eddie.

"Wow that's great!" Said Fabian, "I'll finally get to see Nina again."

"Why did Nina leave any way?" Asked KT.

"Her gran was getting sick. She wanted to stay in America with her." Said Eddie.

"Do you really think she can stop Frobisher?" Asked KT.

"Yes. I really think she can." Said Eddie.

Line break 2 days later.

Eddie Pov.

Today is the day Nina is supposed to get here. I can't wait for her to get here. Maybe she can really put an end to all this.

"Hello?" Said Nina, "Any one home?"

"Nina!" I said. I ran up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Nina!" Said Patricia, "Your really here!"

"Yep. It's good to be back. Even under the circumstances." Said Nina, "So where's Fabian?"

"Uhh.." I said.

"Nina!" Said Fabian.

"There he is!" I said. Fabian went up to Nina and just full on kissed her. I whistled at them.

"Eww you too get a room!" Said Yacker, "Your worse then Alfie and Piper!"

"Pipers here?" Said Nina.

"Yeah." Said Patricia, "It's a long story."

"So Sibuna meeting?" Said Nina.

"You got it!" I said.

Nina pov

I just can't believe I'm back here. It's been so long. I just noticed that Amber wasn't here. "Where's Amber?" I asked.

"Well.." Said Eddie, "She was kinda forced to leave to go to fashion school."

"Forced?" I asked.

"Another long story." Said Eddie.

Eddie and the rest of us went to his room. Alfie and Piper were already there, but their was also this other girl with them. "Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm KT." She said, "Nice to finally meet you, Nina."

I smiled, "Nice to meet you too KT."

I'm not exactly sure what I've gotten myself into, but I'm sure glad to be back here with Sibuna.

"Hey Nina." Said Fabian, "Here's your locket back."

"My locket! Thank you!" I said. Maybe this will come in handy again.

Eddie pov

Now that Nina's settled in, it's time to fill her in on every thing else. "Okay so let's get down to business here." I said, "Long story short Victor, my Dad and are sinners. They are trying to kidnap Patricia ad the rest of us to make us sinners. We called you Nina to see if you could help us defeat them, being the chosen one and all." I said.

"Wow. That must be a pain keeping an eye on Patricia all the time." She said.

"Trust me. It hasn't been easy!" I said.

"Hey!" Said Yacker.

"Sorry Yacker." I said then kissed her on the cheek.

"Now we have to keep an eye on Piper too." I said.

"Don't worry." Said Alfie, "I got that under control."


	17. Chapter 17

**Here's another update from the Gugie. Thank you for reviewing; it only makes us want to update more(:**

Eddie's POV

"Ya Alfie, we're all sure you can do that," I said with a chuckle. Everyone laughed.

"So we've all been sleeping in the same room with the door locked. That way it is less likely that Robert or any of the sinners will get one of us. For some reason, he seems to be very interested in Patricia, so we always keep an extra close eye on her," I explained.

"Ok Eddie, I heard you the first three times!" Nina stopped me.

"Well, ok and I guess you and Fabian want some alone time," I said while backing away.

"Ya that'd be nice," Nina said politely. Patricia, KT, and I backed away, but Alfie still remained we're he stood, laughing. I grabbed his collar and tugged him away. Once back in the room, Alfie disappeared probably in pursuit of Piper, and KT decided to study for our upcoming history test. I might have done the same if I gave a crap. Instead I decided that maybe Patricia and I needed a little alone time as well.

"Patricia, you know how Nina and Fabian will be busy for a while, and Alfie will be stalking Piper, and KT will be studying, well I just thought that maybe we could-" I just kept babbling.

"Burgers and fries?" She finished.

"Yep," I agreed.

"Haha alright, give me 20 minutes then we'll order them," she snickered.

"Ok," I let her go upstairs and disappear into the hallway. I retreated into my room and switched into some much nicer clothes. I then looked into my mirror to fix my hair. I re-gelled it and then finally fixed my collar. When I decided that I didn't look like complete trash, I glanced at the clock. 15 minutes had ticked away.

I went to the kitchen and took a seat in the lounge area. I waited for another 5 minutes then looked around. There was no Patricia.

"Just a little late?" I thought. I waited another 5 minutes then decided to text her.

"Where are you?" I texted. Another 5 minutes left. No reply.

"10 minutes late I guess?" I thought. I got up from my spot and looked around the downstairs in all the rooms. No Patricia. I finally went to the upstairs and looked in all the hallways and all the rooms, including Victor's office. I finally decided to knock on her door.

"Patricia," I said after knocking.

"Come in," Joy called. I walked into the room and again found no Patricia.

"Hey Joy, do you know where Patricia is?" I asked worried.

"No I haven't really seen her all day," she replied. It was then that I exploded into complete panic. Patricia hadn't even gone upstairs. Did she blow me off completely or...oh no!

Patricia's POV

I was on my way up the stairs when someone grabbed me from behind and put a blindfold on me. For the past thirty minutes all I've seen is darkness, but it's not hard to assume who's taken me. Either Frobisher or a sinner surely. I tried to contain my anger because as Eddie had told me if I don't sin, they can't get me. I just wish I knew where I was or who had taken me. Then I would know what I was up against.

Eddie's POV

I rushed to find Alfie, KT, Nina, and Fabian, but I was so distracted. Patricia can't be a sinner yet. It's still 4 more hours 'till midnight so we're safe until then. I finally found Alfie making out with Piper.

"Whoa oh my gosh guys calm down, its like her second day here!" I yelled and then grabbed Alfie.

I told Piper to go to Patricia's room and lock the door. I then told Alfie that it was a Sibuna emergency. I sought out KT in her room and told her the same thing. I finally called Fabian and he said that he and Nina were in the attic. After I told him that it was a Sinuna emergency, he and Nina were down within a minute. I gathered them quickly into my room and closed the door.

"I think Patricia's been taken by Frobisher again," I said quickly.

"Oh no," Fabian said dropping his head into his hands.

"Eddie! I thought you were keeping an eye on her!" Nina needed an explanation.

"We were going to hang out and I just let her go for a few minutes to get ready! Frobisher must have been watching us or something!" My words were jumbled. I was just so scared!

"Ok, I think we should just do what we always do," KT said.

"Ok let's just barge in!" Alfie said aggressively.

"KT and Alfie take the downstairs, Fabian and Nina take the upstairs, and I'll look in the secret door," I alerted everyone of the plan.

"Ok, what are we waiting for!?" Alfie exclaimed. We all rushed over to the gatehouse and stood outside the door. I entered the code and was denied.

"HOW MANY TIMES CAN THEY CHANGE THIS THING!" I punched it.

"Wait!" Nina said suddenly. They pushed me aside and dusted the wall. There was a small engraving on it. She pushed her locker into the engraving and the door unlocked.

"Yes!" I screamed.

We all rushed in and went to our stations as quietly as possible although it seemed that no one was home.

Once upstairs, Nina, Fabian, and I heard KT and Alfie yell, "she's not down here!"

Fabian and Nina looked to me and I said, "Don't worry, she's got to be here!"

I ran to the room with the secret door and waited until I heard a response from Fabian and Nina. Finally, they called, "She's not up here either!"

I finally opened the secret door and ran up the stairs. I finally got up to the door and quickly yanked open the door. I found myself thinking the same terrifying thoughts I had earlier. No Patricia.


	18. Chapter 18

**Personally I LOVE this chapter! It's very suspenseful! Thanks to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews! Gugie and I love you all! Enjoy!~ksharpe**

Eddie Pov

"Why isn't she here?" I asked, "Where else could they be keeping her?"

I am so worried. I need my Yacker back. Their's no way I'm letting them turn her into a sinner.

Nina Pov

I had this feeling in me that I could figure out where Patricia is. I don't know where it's coming from.

"Guys." I said, "I think maybe if I touch some of Patricia's things, it will trigger a vision so I can see where she is!"

"You really think that will work?" Asked Eddie.

"I do. Now let's get back to the house." I said.

We got in Patricia's room and I went straight to her jewelry, the second I touched it I saw Patricia!

"I know where she is!" I said.

"Where?" Said Eddie.

"She's where Rufus took her a couple of years ago." I said.

"And where is that?" Asked Eddie.

"It's a little ways from the Sibuna Clearing." I said.

"What "Sibuna Clearing"?" Asked Eddie.

"Just come on! No time to explain!" I said.

We started heading over to the abandoned old house. It brought back memories from a couple of years ago. Just a couple of years ago Patricia was dumping water on my head. Oh good times.

"Hey Eddie." I said, "We are almost there."

"Good." He said, "We need to get Yacker out of there!"

"I know Eddie." I said, "We all want her back here with us, safe."

"Okay guys." I said, "What's the plan?"

"I'm thinking we all spilt up and try to find a door." Said Eddie.

"Sounds good." I said.

We all started looking for the door. Eventually we found one, but it was locked.

"How are we going to get in?" Said Eddie, panicking.

"Eddie! Clam down!" I said, "We'll find a way don't worry!"

"Hey Nina?" Asked Eddie, "You have your locket with you right?"

"Yeah I do." I said, wondering where he was going with this.

"Look by the door." Said Eddie.

"Oh my gosh! We found our way in!" I said.

I put the locket in and the door opened.

"Eddie you look for Patricia. I'll go get everyone else." I said.

I started walking to the other side of the house. I couldn't find any one.

"Fabian? KT? Alfie?" I yelled.

No one was answering. I'm getting really worried. I heard some leaves crunching behind me.

"Who's there?" I said.

"I don't think we've met, Chosen One. I'm Robert Frobisher Smythe." He said.

Eddie pov

"Yacker?" I called out, "Yacker!"

Where is she? Just then I heard a muffled cry.

"Yacker." I said. Found her. "Hey it's okay. Don't be scared." I said.

"Eddie." Said Patricia, "Behind you."

**Ooooh cliffhanger much! But don't worry the next chapter be up tomorrow ! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Sorry it took longer than expected! But this chapter is pretty long. We love our reviewers so please review! Enjoy**

Nina's POV

This Robert Frobisher Smythe was a lot worse than the group described. Robert's words easily flowed out of his mouth as if he had been preparing for this moment when we met. I tried to speed away, but for an old man Frobisher was quick.

"There is no need to escape, Chosen One. I will take care of you. I know all about the Chosen One," he struggled to say as he bound my hands together with rope. I remembered back to Sarah. Remembering her was almost painful. She wanted me to help save the world and Robert was only reminding me that I hadn't done it yet. What a sick old man!

Although there was much I wanted to say to Frobisher, I held it in knowing that if I didn't sin he couldn't even really do anything to me. I remained silent as he towed me farther into the forest where I heard loud, obnoxious breathing. Alfie, KT, and Fabian were tied to three different trees by Ms. Denby, who stood in front of them all. As Frobisher and I approached, they all raised their heads and revealed their terrified faces.

Fabian looked about ready to explode, and I knew that he would if Frobisher did anything bad to me. Eddie had told me about the time he had my locket and Fabian freaked out because he thought Eddie and me had a summer romance. Fabian was his own worst enemy in this case.

Frobisher led me over to a tree close to the three already occupied trees and tied my hands back. I then began to struggle. Seeing that everyone else was tied up, I didn't know how much hope was left. After a few seconds of struggling, Frobisher yelled to stop, but I ignored it. What actually made me stop was a flash of light that beamed into my eyes. Hidden in Denby's hand was a gun, probably fully-loaded, reflecting the light of the sun. My face grew pale and all the hope that was still left seemed to disappear. I sunk a bit where I stood and closed my eyes, waiting for them to do something to seal our fates.

Frobisher finished with the rope and came back around so that he could see all of us. "Greetings," Frobisher teased, "I'm sorry, my guests, I do normally like to make you comfortable."

Fabian snickered and Frobisher's head whipped towards him. "Fabian, I must say you look a bit tense. Is there anything we can do to make you more comfortable?" Frobisher tried to break him down, but I wouldn't let him answer.

"Leave him alone," I defended. Frobisher's interest shifted towards me. He walked over to where I stood and stared.

"Afraid, Chosen One?" He asked, "Are you afraid that no one will come to your rescue?"

"I will never be afraid of you; Sarah would be disappointed in what you and your work have become," I spit. Frobisher wiped his cheek and smiled sarcastically.

"You seem to be in the same state as Fabian here. I think we should do something about it, don't you Ms. Denby?" She nodded and Frobisher's head returned to me. "I think that maybe Fabian and you should have a little walk to clear your minds."

Denby took hold of me while Fabian was held by Frobisher himself. Before we could do anything, Denby whispered, "One wrong move from either of you, and you're both done." She held the gun up as if to prove her point. Fabian and I exchanged looks and we mentally decided that there was nothing we could do. They led us through the forest for so long I actually questioned if they knew where we were going.

"Of course, in fact, I think we're almost there," Frobisher said optimistically. At the end of the forest, something was taking shape. It was a gate. It seemed like miles of fog surrounded it, but I was sure I could make it out. This gate looked oddly familiar, too. We walked towards it and slowly we saw a few rocks behind the gate. Fabian gasped and I didn't even know why. Then I realized, this was a graveyard. This wasn't just any graveyard, though; it was the graveyard that Sarah was buried in.

We made our way to the gate and, still holding Fabian, Frobisher unlatched the gate and led us in. "What is the point of this," Fabian managed.

Frobisher chuckled. "The Chosen One and the Chosen One. It seems right that they would be left to rot in the same place." Fabian struggled once more and Frobisher noticed. "Would you like to join her, boy?"

"No!" I finished. Fabian glanced at me and helplessly watched Denby drag me to the closest gravestone. It read Sarah Frobisher Smythe. Fabian was still trying to escape the clutches of Robert, but Robert was just to strong.

Denby dropped me in front of the tombstone and spoke, "Any last words, Chosen One?"

Eddie's POV

"Behind you!" Patricia screamed. Before I could turn around, a sack flew over my head. My hands were tied together and then I was tripped. I could hear them pick up Patricia and sack her head also so that neither of us would be able to see.

"Don't touch her!" I screamed in fury.

"There's no need to fear, Edison. Haven't I always taken good care of you?" The voice played me. I knew instantly who it was and I grimaced. I thought I knew my dad until now.

"What are you going to do to us," Patricia said lacking fear. "You'll find out," Dad said in amusement,"but in the meantime, you'll just stay here."

"Too chicken to actually do anything to us?" I suggested.

"Nope, just waiting 'till the gun's in my hand."


	20. Chapter 20

**Wow. Chapter 20 already. Thanks to every one who follows, favorites, and reviews! Do any of you watch The Vampire Diaries? I'm just curious. Anyway enjoy the story!~ksharpe**

Patricia Pov

"Your really going to kill us?" Eddie said, "I know you are not yourself right now, but are you really that far gone? Where's your heart, Dad?"

"What heart?" Said , "Your not even my son. I don't care about you. I only care about Ammut and pleasing her."**(A/N Is Ammut a boy or a girl? Idk. Idk how to spell Ammut either lol)**

"Eddie.." I said, "Don't listen to him, you know that's not true."

"I know. But it still hurts though." He said.

"It's going to be okay. I promise." I said. He just nodded. I wasn't so sure I believed myself. We are all in way over our heads.

Nina's pov

I stayed silent. This is looking like the end for me. I had no more hope. Just when I was about to give up, a women came out of the shadows.

"Ah Harriet. Why are you here?" Asked .

"Don't hurt her Caroline. Your better than that." Said the women, Harriet.

"That's where your wrong, dear sister. I've so far gone there's no saving me now." Said .

"You can stop all this,Caroline! You just have to want it bad enough. Please let this poor girl go!" Said Harriet. I saw 's face soften. She knew what she's been doing is wrong.

"Are you willing to forgive me for all I've done?" Asked .

"Of course I am Caroline! Your my sister I love you." Said Harriet. took the rope cuffs off of my and told me I was free.

"Thank you." I said.

"It's the least I could do. I'm sorry for all the trouble I put you and your friends through." Said .

Ms. Denby and I started walking towards where KT, Alfie, and Fabian are.

"I'm going to pretend to still be against you for Robert. I don't want him to know that I'm not with him anymore." Said .

"Okay. I'll play along." I said.

"Oh Robert!" Said , "I think we should just kill them all, don't you think?"

"That does sound good. Do it. I'll notify and tell him to bring you the others." Said Robert.

"Great." Said .

Once we got far enough away explained the plan to the rest of sibuna.

"Okay so your completely on our side now? Your going to help us defeat Robert?" Asked KT.

"Yes I now realize what I'm doing is wrong. I need to stop all this. It isn't right." Said Denby.

"Can we trust you?" Asked Fabian.

"Yes. And if you don't believe me I'm sorry." Said Denby.

We were walking for a while and then saw , Eddie, and Patricia.

"I'll handle it from here, Eric." Said Denby.

"Okay, ." Said .

We started walking away and I explained everything to Patricia and Eddie.

"So your going to help us?" Asked Eddie.

"You bet I am." Said .


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter** **21. Idk what to **

Nina's POV

I'm not sure if I trust Denby just yet. From what I've heard she's done some pretty bad things to my friends. I'll be sure to keep an eye on her until she proves herself. This could just be a way to trick us into becoming sinners.

We backed away from the little "huddle" that we were having and noticed Robert waiting impatiently. Denby seemed to notice, too.

"Robert, if we kill them all now, we will have no sinners. Shall we

bring them back to the gatehouse?" Ms. Denby asked with hardly any suspicion.

"I suppose," Robert muttered. They led us out of the pitiful graveyard and back to the forest and barn. We then kept walking until we could see the school. Robert led us not to the school, but to the forest beside the school, still in pursuit of the gatehouse. It was around 3 in the afternoon so they couldn't do anything to us even if Denby wasn't on our side. We were led back into the gatehouse and into the secret room that we pretended we had never been in. Frobisher glanced at all of us and Denby winked before Robert closed the door. We all let out a gasp when the door slammed. It was me, Fabian, Patricia, Eddie, Alfie, and KT.

"Is anyone the least bit suspicious?" Fabian asked quickly. I nodded.

"I think it just seems weird that all of the sudden she would want to be on our side," I confessed.

"I think she's really on our side," KT disagreed.

"Ya, it's just a feeling," Eddie said.

"Whatever, I think that we need to keep an eye on her until we know for sure," Alfie said.

"That's just what I was thinking," I added.

Patricia's POV

Everyone was talking about how they thought Denby was still on team evil or how she was definitely on our side, but I just didn't know. I didn't have an opinion on Denby just yet. I begin to think about Denby claims to see if I could come up with an opinion. Denby said that she would help us out of this, but I was starting to wonder how she could help. Robert is here24/7so how is Denby going to sneak us out? I consulted the group.

"Has anyone wondered how Denby is going to get us out of this?" I asked. I got no response, only confused faces wanting me to explain.

"Robert is here like all the time so how is Denby going to sneak us out without Robert knowing?"

Everyones' faces contorted in thought. Then Alfie said, "Patricia's right how is Denby going to get us out of this?"

"Ugh I knew something wasn't right," Nina restated.

"Check your phones!" Eddie said.

"No signal," we all said one after another.

We looked around the room, but there was obviously no exit. I guess I have my opinion on Denby now.

Eddie's POV

I really thought Denby had changed for the better. I guess I've gotten a lot of wake up calls today from Denby and Dad. I felt around the whole room to see if I could spark a vision, but there was nothing...until

I awoke in my vision seeing Denby being turned into a sinner. She was screaming in anger and couldn't even control herself anymore. Suddenly, Robert pushed her into the sarcophagus and she came out, the sinner of anger**(BTW Victor is greed and Sweet is spite).**

I jerked out of my vision and crumbled to the floor. The teachers were much smarter when they were sinners. What I wanted to know was was my visions from the past or from the future. Had it already happened or would it happen. If it hadn't happened yet, we were safe for now.

"Eddie, what's wrong?" Patricia asked. I explained my vision to the group and they shared in my confusion.

For the next couple of hours we sat quietly for the most part, not knowing how our fate would turn out. Then my watch beeped 10 o' clock. I was pretty tired being used to going to bed at 10, but I knew I wasn't going to sleep tonight. Unexpectedly, a loud noise rang through the house. A few seconds after the door opened and Denby stood in it.

"Well don't just sit there," she hollered. We stood up and ran out the door. When we escaped the secret room, we were greeted by an unconscious Robert Frobisher Smythe. Denby held a frying pan.

"Go!" Denby screamed.

We sprinted through the gatehouse and out until we were back at Anubis house. We raced into my room and closed the door.

Nina panted, "I guess we can trust Denby."

"Yep," we all agreed. We finally settled down and dozed off into sleep after everything that happened. I don't know if everyone else can sleep, but I can.


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22! Sorry it took so long as you all know i am a very lazy person. anyway thanks again to everyone who follows, favorites, and reviews! gugie and i love you all!~ksharpe**

Eddie pov

"Hey Patricia are you awake?" I asked. I need to ask her something. I'm not completely sure Denby is on our side.

"Yes Eddie?" Mumbled Patricia.

"Do you really think that Denby's on our side?" I asked.

"Yes I do. She hit Frobisher so we could get away, of course she's on our side. Now I'm tired! Go to sleep." She said.

" Okay. Night Yacker." I said.

"Night Slime Ball." She said.

**The next day**

Patricia pov

I got up today and I wasn't as worried about school anymore. With Denby on our side it will be a lot easier to stop Frobisher. I think we actually have a shot at ending all this.

"Hey we need to have a Sibuna with . She's clearly on our side now and she's going to help us." I said.

"Okay when we get to school we should talk to her about it all." Said Eddie.

Eddie and I walked to school and went straight to 's class room. We have her first period so it was pretty convenient.

"Meet us after school. We have to talk about somethings." Said Eddie.

"Okay come to my class room at the end of the day we can talk then." Said .

The end of came pretty fast. Time to talk to Denby. Eddie and I gathered up the rest of Sibuna so we can all talk together.

"Okay we need to figure out how to stop Frobisher, with you on our side now, I think we have a pretty good shot." Said Eddie.

"And you have the Sun Key. I have the Moon Key. That's a big advantage towards us." Said KT.

"I'm sure how these keys are supposed to help us. What do they do?" Asked .

"I'm not very sure myself, but my grandpa gave it to me so I could come here and stop a great evil. These keys must do something important." Said KT.

"Well we need to figure it out soon because my life and Piper's life are in danger. Frobisher won't stop till he has us." I Said.

"I'm going to try and convince Robert to lay off of you guys, but when he tries to take other kids I'm going to help them escape." Said .

"Good. No one else needs to go through this." I said.

"Don't worry Yacker. We are going to stop this." Said Eddie.

I wasn't so sure I believed him.


	23. Chapter 23

**okay i want to apologize to each and everyone of you for taking so long to update. gugie thought it was my turn to update when it was hers. then by the time i realized this, we were on vacation for a week and i didn't really want to update while on vacation. again i am so sorry that this happened. please know that we didn't forget about the story and we still love you all! i do have some good news about the story though! i plan on rapping it up in this chapter. the sequel will be up very soon. again thanks to everyone who reviewed, followed, and favorites. you all just make my day and im so happy you all love this story! i hope you will all love the sequel as much as this. thanks again and see you all soon.**

**~katelyn**

Patricia pov

I still have this terrible feeling that something bad will happen to me and my sister, even though we have Denby on our side. It's been about 3 weeks since Frobisher has tried to kidnap me or my sister. Things have been really good lately. Too good. I try to act happy around everyone but it's so hard. On the inside I'm scared and paranoid all the time. I'm still so afraid that Frobisher will try to take me again. I want to believe that everything will be okay and that Frobisher is never coming back but I just have that feeling he's coming back.

Eddie pov

Patricia has been acting really weird lately. I think she's just scared. She's scared that Frobisher will come back for her. I just wish I could make all that go away. Make her forget all the bad things that have happened, but I can't. I do know that I will always protect her no matter what. And nothing will ever change that.

**the next day**

Patricia pov

Today has been unusually quite. I got up, ate breakfast, and I'm now walking home from school. Nothing bad has happened. I'm about to walk through the door to Anubis House when someone hugs me from behind kissing my neck. I instantly know who it is.

"Eddie stop. Someone could be right behind us!" I said.

"You sure you want me to stop?" Asked Eddie.

"Yes. No. Yes!" I said.

"Okay if that's what you really want." He said.

"Eddie do you ever wonder what Frobisher is up too? I mean everything is just going so good. I feel like something bad is right around the corner." I Said.

"Yacker please just let yourself be happy for once! please!" Said Eddie.

"Okay. I'll try, but only for you." I said.

"I love you, Yacker." Said Eddie.

"I love you too." I said.

Frobisher pov

They think everything is over. They think I'm never coming back. Well aren't they wrong. I want Patrica more than ever now. And I'll do whatever it takes to get her. Even if it means getting rid of that osirion for good. He'll never foil my plans again, once I'm through with him.


	24. The sequel to My Hero is up!

Hey!

I just wanted to tell you all that the sequel to **My Hero** is up. I feel like some people don't know about it, so that's why I'm telling you all. I think the sequel, **Never Let Your Guard Down** has like 6 chapters in it so far. Please check it out! I know you all will love it! Thanks again to all of you who made **My Hero** a success! Gugie and love each and every one of you who reviewed, followed, and favorited!

Bye for now! ~ Katelyn (:


End file.
